mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L
Ciaooo, sono io ULQ, ci conosciamo gia bene non serve presentarmi :D ti do il benvenuto comunque in questa wiki e buon inizio! Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! 17:21, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, e vuoi ti faccio io la firma colorata dimmi solo cosa vuoi scritto e di che colore :D comunque fa stesso, basta che non copi tutto o bari, by Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! 17:34, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) ti piace? http://it.supermarioitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Shadow_Mr._L/Firma se vuoi qualcosa in più chiedi pure! :D Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! 18:57, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Ei ciao :D vuoi venire in chat? Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! 14:21, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat? sistemata! Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! 18:16, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat? vieni in chat :D Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! (vuoi rompere :D sei in benvenuto! ,o vuoi ammirare i miei mitici blog XD ) . 14:13, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, tranquillo, non c'è problema :) infatti ho guardato e c'è scritto che l'hai creata tu! Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 17:01, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) Ciao,ti volevo chiedere come potevo aggiungere il Power Up nel tuo blog se non posso modificarlo.Melo puoi dire? Mario ombra '''(hai bisogno di me???) 21:26, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) La differenza fra annullare una modifica o usare il rollback sono: *Annullare la modifica permette di annullare l'ultima modifica fatta in una pagina, possono usarla tutti, ma si puo annullare '''SOLO l'ultima modifica *Usare il Rollbak invece si usa per togliere le ultime modifiche fatte su un utente (Es:ULQ modifica 10 volte la pagina mario, Shadow usa il rollback e toglie in un click le mie 10 modifiche!) e possono usarlo solo i rollback per annullare vandalizzazioni ecc.... ok? Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! (vuoi rompere :D sei in benvenuto! ,o vuoi ammirare i miei mitici blog XD ). 21:06, mar 22, 2013 (UTC) Allora, quando stai facendo il blog delle votazioni scrivi: scrivi: < poll > (con le frecciette attaccate alla scritta poll) (cio di cui parla il blog, es:) admin 1)ULQ (e inserisci cio che si deve votare) 2)MCL ecc... nel caso non hai capito vieni in chat Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! (vuoi rompere :D sei in benvenuto! ,o vuoi ammirare i miei mitici blog XD ). 14:03, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) x caso sei entrato nel mio profilo ?? Goom-bot 2000 19:37, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Ciao,ho messo altre dicerie sul tuo blog,aggiungile! XD Mario ombra (serve aiuto?) e i miei Blog! Per caso vuoi bannarmi??? 08:58, apr 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok quando mi stanco di Re Boo lo combio con lui,grazie dell'informazione!!!! Mario ombra (serve aiuto?) e i miei Blog! Per caso vuoi bannarmi??? 19:01, apr 7, 2013 (UTC) hey guarda un po qui Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 19:38, apr 12, 2013 (UTC) Perchè non entri in chat ? (Se ti va) :D Dodo3000 (Chiamami) 14:57, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok non fà niente Dodo3000 (Chiamami) 14:57, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Ti va di venire in chat???? Mario ombra (serve aiuto?) e i miei Blog! Per caso vuoi bannarmi??? 20:41, apr 16, 2013 (UTC) Grazie è bellissima mi pace un sacco :D sei un angelo <3 Dodo3000 Inchinatevi di fronte a me! OK ;) No non l'ho visto, me lo mandi? Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 14:54, apr 18, 2013 (UTC) Sia bello che divertente quel video xD Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 12:43, apr 19, 2013 (UTC) AuguriiiiiStasera ci divertiremo un sacco! Dodo3000 Inchinatevi di fronte a me! tanti auguri Shadow xD ci vediamo oggi Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 06:14, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Se vuoi far rappacificare me e LMT ti dico subito: Grazie!!! Però ti avvertò che sarà difficile, lui non sa nemmeno quando scherzo (infatti i messaggi che gli ho mandato nella LMW erano seguiti da ":D", ma lui li ha tolti), e tra l'altro stà... beh ho parlato troppo, se vuoi saperne di più contattami e ci vediamo nella Luigi's Mansion Wiki. MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 10:59, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah shadow, se volete risolvere il problema tra me e LMT, perché non passate nella Wiki citata sopra? (Vorrei vedere che vi dite... posso?) MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 11:08, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) hey come si chiamava quel Template ?? Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 16:27, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Ho fatto Shadow ... guarda qui Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 16:50, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) AUGURI SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 17:37, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Buon compleanno da Mario Ombra Buon compleanno Shadow!!!!!!!Passalo bene!!!!! P.S. anche se le ho messe io le immagini del pokemon e del fantasma....mi dice che l'hanno messe goombot e MCL °_° Mario ombra (serve aiuto?) e i miei Blog! Per caso vuoi bannarmi??? 17:57, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok grazie Shadow!!!Adesso ho capito :D Mario ombra (serve aiuto?) e i miei Blog! Per caso vuoi bannarmi??? 18:15, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Hei Shadow gurda qui li ho trovati Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 12:43, apr 22, 2013 (UTC) Hai ragione ma ero stanco quando ho creato quella pagina e non ci ho fatto caso xD Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 20:15, apr 23, 2013 (UTC) Ho cambiato la protezione come mi avevi chiesto, scusa se non l'ho fatto ieri sera ma stavo male e non sono più tornato, e quindi ho visto il messaggio solo oggi :( MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 06:42, apr 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shadow è successo qualcosa di strano nella pagina che ho creato vedi se riesci ad aggiustarla. Galassia Dolceape Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 12:43, apr 26, 2013 (UTC) Scegli un'ora per domani pomeriggio e scegliamo il "copione" (lol) Per me va bene qualsiasi ora Dodo3000 Inchinatevi di fronte a me! Ok grazie se puoi modificamela XD,ti chiamerò restrutturatore di profili utente XD Mario ombra (serve aiuto?) e i miei Blog! Per caso vuoi bannarmi??? 11:06, apr 27, 2013 (UTC) Allora alle 17:00 per te va bene? Dodo3000 Inchinatevi di fronte a me! Shadow ho il Wii U e non posso parlare. MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 12:26, apr 28, 2013 (UTC) Ti ho messo rollback, riguaardo il logo provvedo a sistemarlo. Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 19:04, apr 28, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, dodo mi ha riferito che probabilmente stai barando, e vedendo le modifiche nella pagina Toad (Personaggio) ha ragione, togli spazi a caso o sposti un immagine, visto che sono poche modifiche chiudero un occhio, ma sta attento a non barare o rischi il tuo ruolo di rollback, in ogni caso per ora non ti succede nulla, ma perfavore cerca di fare modifice serie, e questo vale ovviamente per tutti gli utenti, Ciaoo ;) Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 11:38, apr 29, 2013 (UTC) Dai Shadow non scherzare che è una situazione seria. MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 19:06, mag 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok 9:30 ;) Dodo3000 Re di tutti i volatili esistenti Ok, cerca di venire anche se tardi ^_^ poi domani proviamo il mio nuovo gioco Xd Dodo 3000 alla fine ci sono riuscito Shadoooooow xD Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 19:58, mag 10, 2013 (UTC) Mi dispiace ma io alle 21:30 non potrò esserci, arriverò alle 22:00/22:30 Dodo3000 Inchinatevi di fronte a me! Hey Shadow guarda qui ci sono riuscito Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 16:25, mag 23, 2013 (UTC) mi piace molto la tua firma con Rotom e Giratina xD Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 14:21, mag 29, 2013 (UTC) ecco Shadow, ti ricorda qualcosa xD guarda qui Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 16:53, mag 29, 2013 (UTC) ps: Qui Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 16:54, mag 29, 2013 (UTC) Shadow puoi entrare in chat ?? Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 11:48, giu 2, 2013 (UTC) Certo, oggi pomeriggio sarò in chat, entra e vedi se mi trovi... Dodo3000 Leader dei Tipi Timidi Ciao shadow, non riesco più ad entrare in chat ;( dillo agli altri che non torno! Comunque purtroppo ci rivediamo domani, ora sono sommerso di compiti ecc. (lo so che è la fine della scuola, ma i prof non l'hanno capito). Ciao!!! MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 13:56, giu 6, 2013 (UTC) Firma bella Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 14:36, giu 7, 2013 (UTC) Ho visto che stai modificando, se puoi vieni in chat che sono da solo ^_^ Penso che ci verrò, ma non credo di rimanere fino a mezzanotte. Comunque, sarà divertente! Sono spiacente ma penso che staserà non ci potrò essere alla chat, devo andare ad un matrimonio GioGiovi3 (discussioni) 17:11, giu 8, 2013 (UTC) Si, comunque festeggio per la fine della scuola e quindi arriveró verso le 22/22:30 Dodo3000 Sovrano di tutti i volatili esistenti eccoti la mia firma mettila nel blog firme a volontà Giacomo berardi (discussioni) 08:52, giu 11, 2013 (UTC) ecco qua la mia firma mettila nel blog firme a volontà Hidan98 (discussioni) 08:54, giu 11, 2013 (UTC) no ho sbagliato eccola qua (discussioni) 09:00, giu 11, 2013 (UTC) eccola qua finalmente (discussioni) 09:06, giu 11, 2013 (UTC) finalmente ci sono riuscito eccola Hidan98 09:10, giu 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shadow nella pagina Valigi8.0 puoi modificare la tabella in modo da renderla uguale alle altre ?? grazie '''Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 10:53, giu 15, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Shaddy..purtroppo non posso esserci alla chat del sabato sta sera.. ;( salutami tutti però!!!! Mario ombra' (Hai bisogno? O preferisci vedere i miei blog? Guarda che ho fatto fin'ora!)' 17:16, giu 15, 2013 (UTC) Perché é stata annullata? ;( Dodo3000 Re di tutte le piante piranha È stata annullata perché io non potevo venire???Grazie lo so che sono un elemento fondamentale XD Mario ombra' (Hai bisogno? O preferisci vedere i miei blog? Guarda che ho fatto fin'ora!)' 08:00, giu 16, 2013 (UTC) Vediamo se funziona GioGiovi3 (L'utente dai mille Avatar!) 17:23, giu 16, 2013 (UTC) La Chat del sabato sera è stata annullata? Tanto non c'ero comunque XD In ogni caso, PERCHÈ è stata annullata? MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 08:07, giu 17, 2013 (UTC) Ammira come ho clonato la tua firma! Light Matter (Il Distruttore Glaciale)